


Forgiveness

by umbreonblue



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Otomo's POV. What he thinks about Hanasaki and the rest of the Club. *between ep 13 & 14*





	

**Author's Note:**

> wanted something different. Otomo needs more characterization. OVAs aren't available, but I'm guessing about the past Hanasaki here.

It was just a few days after the incident, and after asking Hanasaki to the lab that Otomo was left, thinking to himself as Yamane had gone home, 'I wonder what Hanasaki's up to?'

He's shock at himself, 'What do I care what he's up to? It's not like I particularly like him _that_ way, or anything…'

Sighing, he rests his hand on his chin, elbow on the table, 'Oh, who am I kidding? I **like** him **_that_ ** way. Particularly, I like how he smiles, gets all excited, and praises my inventions. How his eyes light up and sparkle in awe and excitement. That always makes me feel good about my work, about what I'm doing for the agency. Even though I only see him once a month, or if he needs help, I kind of miss him.'

He smiles as he reminisces, 'I remember what it was like three years ago. Not much has changed. Noro is still fun to tease and make fun with, and Yamane is a good assistant to mess with even though Inoue and Katsuda are too serious for their age. Akechi is the fair but slacking adult, and our boss still. Hanasaki… was a cheerful, good-hearted idiot whose smile lit up the room. Now… I'm not sure.'

His thoughts turn, 'Kobayashi's something though. I can see why Hanasaki's interested in him. If you ask me, as a scientist, he's an interesting specimen with power. Great for testing my inventions! As a person, I see Kobayashi as a loner who Hanasaki likes somehow. And I mean **really** likes. … Just thinking about that makes me sort of jealous.'

Moving into another position, he puts his head on the table, 'As for that incident… I can't believe he teamed up with that masked bastard, then tried to kill himself to fix that mess. If it weren't for Kobayashi, Hanasaki would probably be dead by now. I don't know who I should be more mad at, that masked bastard for pushing Hanasaki into that situation, or Hanasaki himself for trying to commit suicide.'

Then, he thinks to what he said to Yamane, 'I can't forgive him right now, and neither can Inoue… But, I guess even Hanasaki can hide things under the surface, under that smile of his. I wonder… was his cheerful persona fake this whole time, or was it only recently? How does he feel right now? Is he OK?'

He shakes his head, 'Focus! There's no time to be worrying about him! He'll come to me when he's ready… Still, I wonder if Yamane will mind if I put a certain sticky food on his chair?' He smirks to himself as he plans another prank on Yamane.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos.


End file.
